Wedding Bells Boom
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: "Can you keep a secret? A ceremony's set for June! I know it's a rush but I just love him so much and really I hope that you can meet him soon"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

Austin's Pov

_You let her go. He has her now, because you let her go. _These thoughts slammed around my mind as my voice wouldn't work. I trembled at the sight on my phone's screen. It was a picture of a slender, velvet hand with a shiny diamond ring on. The words underneath the picture said; "Can you keep a secret? A ceremony's set for June! I know it's a rush but I just love him so much and really I hope that you can meet him soon". My hand squeezed the stupid thing until it hurt, then I threw it on to my bed, my whole body following.

_How could she do this?! She's only nineteen! This never wouldn't have happened if you hadn't had insisted that she stay at school while you were on tour; then you would have never broken up, she wouldn't have met him and she would be here right now! _I curled up into a ball and tried, tried and tried again to just fall asleep and never wake up. All I could here were bells, wedding bells, my mind was making up in my sub-conscious. I could picture it, her walking down the aisle and smiling, saying "I do", kissing _him, _and running off with him.

I tried for hours. Hours turned into days. I barley left my house. I hadn't gone to the recording studio in what seemed like both an eternity and only a few short minutes. Days turned into weeks. As weeks passed by I would collect my mail every day, waiting for my invitation. I didn't know why. I knew I didn't want to go. I dreaded the whole thing. But yet, every day, I would practically run to the mail box to see if it had come yet. After close to two months, a sedated teal envelope came with a silver seal on the cross-opening.

I pried it open, to pull out a sedated teal and white card that read;

"You are cordially invited to attend the marriage of Miss Alison Rosaline Dawson and Mr. Liam Gaudery on the eleventh of June-"

I stopped reading. _The eleventh of June?! That was our anniversary! Well… it would have been. _

Two nights before the eleventh, I planned something. I could stop this! If I organized it well enough… To do so, I called the best person I knew to pull off stopping something this big;

"Hello?" answered the other end of the phone

"Trish? Is that you?" I asked

"Yes of course it's me! Who else would it be, you moron?!" Yep, it was her.

"Trish I really need your help"

**I know this chapter was really short but the next (final) chapter is going to be pretty long, I really just needed to end it here or else the whole story would sound a little… off. The next chapter will be up probably by the end of the day! Thank you and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! Thank you guys for reading! Please listen to the song I used; Wedding Bells by Nick Jonas!**

Austin's Pov

"Does anyone here have a reason these two should not be wed? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace" shakily said the pastor in the front of the church, beginning to look into the crowd

Ally and Liam looked around too, to see if anyone had a denouncement. I took one last swig of the glass of whiskey I hid under the pew, which I stole from the bar at the pre-wedding lunch that Mr. Dawson through. I put the glass back down and steadily stood up. I coughed loudly and slowly said;

"Ally, please don't do this. It's a mistake, he's not the one for you. I am, and you know it. Please, just hear me out?"

Everyone in the church began to whisper things like "Who's that?", "Is that Austin Moon?", "What a drama queen!" and "I swear, this is ridiculous"

Ally however, slowly nodded, agreeing to hear the rest of my plea. This was what I hoped for, and counted on. I made my way out the row I was the standing in, towards the center aisle of the church. I went over the where the piano was, to the right of the staged area, and asked the organist that was sat there; "May I?".

The elderly woman who sat there winked, slowly stood up and sat in the front row of the procession. I sat down at the ebony instrument and began the song I had stayed up all night for the past two days working on,

"Pardon my interruption

This drink's just settling in,

On my reservations,

A reason I don't exist

She says, can you keep a secret

A ceremony set for June

I know it's a rush but I just love him so much

I hope that you can meet him soon

No, I don't wanna love

If it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

Maybe we can try

One last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Trying to fall asleep

You wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Wedding bells, wedding bells

Pardon my harsh reaction

You put me on the spot

And if I'm being honest

I'm hoping I'd get caught

Showing you I'm all happy

Not letting you see my truth

Cause if you recall our anniversary falls

11 nights into June

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

Maybe we can try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Fall asleep and wake me up and I'm trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

Maybe we can try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Fall asleep and wake me up and I'm trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime"

Ally started to shake, her old stage fright of being in front of crowds set in and I could see in her eyes she was about to cry. She ran, back down the aisle and out of the church towards the field outside of it. _Perfect, it's falling into place exactly how I needed it. _I chased after her, leaving poor Liam to face his relatives.

"Ally?!" I called "Ally!" "Are you there?"

I heard the faintest whimper from a white ball in the field of some dead, some alive Gerber daisies.

"Ally?" I knelt down next to her, checking my watch in the process, eyeing up the fact that I had ten minutes left before _it_ would happen. "Are you mad?"

"No" she whimpered "Not at you, at least"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat next to her in the field

She sat up, revealing a tear-streamed face;

"I made a mistake. I don't want to marry Liam. I spent all this time, my parents spent all this money and I don't want to marry Liam. I'm so stupid, I knew I didn't want to marry him! Why did I do this?!" she went silent

Was this actually happening?! She had _no _hard feelings towards me for _ruining _her wedding?!

"Wait a minute!" she yelled, perking her head back up "This wouldn't have happened if you would have let me go on tour with you! This is _your _fault!"

She held an angry face for around five second, which turned to a sad one, which then turned to her, leaning on my chest crying.

"I missed you" she cried "Why did you let me leave you?"

"Because, I thought I was doing the right thing" I said as a tear started to roll down my cheek, onto her head

"Don't leave me" she whimpered

"I won't" I said firmly, holding her close

Just then, Trish's work came through, as I heard the plane above;

"Look up" I motioned to her, holding her frail hand, pointing it to the sky

The plane began to twirl, leaving behind a trail as it dropped a small red parachute. The jet-stream spelled out in big, fat, loopy, cursive; "_Ally, Will you marry me? –Austin". _Her mouth opened a jar, as I caught the blue box attached to the parachute. I turned her to look at me, opened the box so she could see the ring, and asked again;

"Ally, will you marry me?"

That seven seconds were the longest seven seconds in my life, but they led up to one of the best moments In my life; her saying 'yes'.


End file.
